inferniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitch Integration
Twitch and Infernium The perks of integrating twitch with Infernium are quite simple: you will make your chat able to vote for some events to happen in-game. Those events range between giving the streamer one full harvesting finger worth or light, spawn a fake enemy nearby, play a jumpscare, make the player faster, etc. When the streamer harvests 1 full finger worth of light the chat will be able to choose for the next 60 seconds between 3 events. When the voting is finished the event will take place after some time, also chosen by the chat. Set Up Twitch Integration If you like to stream games and you would like to integrate Infernium with twitch, follow the next tutorial: Step 1: Connect to your Twitch Channel. You can do this process before streaming. If you close the game you will have to do it again. Step 2: In the main menu of Infernium, click on Twitch. Step 3: Fill the Twitch Username, Twitch Channel and Twitch Oauth with your own credentials. If you don't know or don't have an Oauth yet, you can get it easily here! Make sure to not show your Oauth during the stream or otherwise some evil people could cheat on the ingame voting system of Infernium. Step 4: Click "Connect to Twitch" and then open your twitch chat and write something. Go back to the game. If everything is correct, you should see the CONNECTION SUCCESFUL status! :D If you get the Connection Failed status, check your credentials again and make sure to go to your chat and manually send a message from there if no users are sending messages. Once the twitch is integrated, just play the game! Once you harvest a finger worth of light three options while appear in the upper left corner of your screen. Your chat will have 60 seconds to vote between them. They vote by typing "1","2" or "3" without the quotation marks. Infernium Twitch Integration Videotutorial and Demonstration In this video you will learn how to set up twitch on Infernium and you will also see a little demonstration of the voting system working, so you can get an idea about what to expect from it. Prefered Twitch Overlays Setup In the image below you will find the prefered Twitch overlays setup for the Chat, the stremer's cam or any other overlays you wish to setup. You just have to take into consideration two key concepts: If the twitch integration is connected the voting texts and window will appear in the upper-left corner. Your ingame UI is actually your player's hands. In the right hand you will see the amount of harvested light in your fingers, in your left hand you will see how many charges your flashlight has, etc. It is strongly recommended not to overlay the hands area (they always appear in the bottom of the screen) with any Twitch overlay, window or text. Become a Twitch Streamer If you want to begin streaming in Twitch (not just for Infernium, but for any game or desktop app, etc) you will first need some streaming software and a Twitch account. We really recommend OBS and this tutorial to learn how to set it up. OBS Studio - Ultimate Guide to Streaming to Twitch 2017